


The Off Moments

by MaCcallausse_Macy



Series: Couple Of F*ck Ups [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Shepard Twins (Mass Effect), The other one is a space kid, alternative universe, one was adopted from Mindoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaCcallausse_Macy/pseuds/MaCcallausse_Macy
Summary: After Menae, the Shepards can finaly take a small moment to themselves and let their thoughts free. Thankfully they have a good support system.





	The Off Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. I have been playing the game with a friend and we like to imagine that our Shepards live in the same universe. That's how this came to life.

The Off Moments

Menae had been a mess, a glimpse of what was to come.  
Earth hadn't been pretty either but at the time, running was at the forfront of their minds. But to have been on Palaven's moon and look upon the destruction was heart-rending. A world ablazed, a whole race being whipped out.

To say it took a toll on the Shepard sisters was an understatement.  
They had decided a stiff drink was needed, but since it wasn't very professional to have the Commanders of the Normandy drink in the mess in front of the crew, they settled with drinking in Sheila's cabin. Their only witness being her pet hamster, after having caught him in Jack's old place. The little bugger had always liked the crazy woman so it was no surpruise to find him there.

“So you think the council is still dissmissing the reaper threat?” Jane said as she went to fill both glasses with Asari Wine or at least the equivilent of it.

The look on her sister's face was enough to make her giggle.

“I swear to god if any of them even dare blame it on the Geth, or a rogue spectre or hell even on a random Hanar i'm airlocking them” responded Sheila.

“You do realise you have a weird obsession with airlocking people, might want to check that with chakwas next time”

“Says the woman who has to take antihistamines just to look at her Turian boyfriend” Answered Sheila with a sip of her now almost empty glass. The look on Jane's face, and the coloring of her cheeks was priceless.

It had always been a little game of their's, the teasing, the embarassement and sass. It had started back when they were kids, it had been a way to test their limits when Jane had first came into the family after Mindoir. It had become a comfortable way for them to banter.  
With the situation at hand they didn't dare talk about serious topics so teasing about their love life like teenagers was their own way to not overthink and maybe manage to relax a bit. But they both new they couldn't run away from reality.

“Shouldn't you be embracing eternity by now? I've seen the hungry looks you have been giving Liara ever since we find her on Mars. You do realise that I was standing right there right?” Jane casualy said as she sat down on the couch, drink in hand.

“I'm trying to let her breath a bit, she is still doubting on her choices regarding the war. To be honest I'm not sure anything i'd say would bring her comfort.”

“In a situation like this the best way to comfort her might simple just to be there for her, I think with all the destruction surrounding us, we all need a little kindness” 

As if on cue Sheila started to lean on her sister, comfort could be found in a lot of places and family was one of them. They had been through hell together, them against the world it seemed. They went from stealing cookies from their mother's kitchen to saving the Galaxy together.  
As they keeped drinking, the silence filled the room. It wasn't awkward, just familiar. Unfortunatly that was also the best way to let thoughts run wild.

Jane thinking of what they had to fight for, their mom, their friends and their loved ones.  
She was glad that out of all the Turians she had meet on Menae the one she most desperatly wanted to see alive and well had been there. Just seeing him stand there in front of her was enough to make her forget the 6 month of lock down.  
Oh how relieved she had felt seeing him there, breathing and alive. At the time there were more pressing matters but as soon as she found him in the battery room, they found their ways back into each others hearts.  
The thought alone made her smile.

Sheila on the other hand was lost in a spiral of dark thoughts, the image of that child getting into the shuttle back on earth going in a loop.  
How now innocence had a face and that the reapers were trying to crush it at every turn. That wasn't even mentionning how they had now made their own little army out of all the races they could get their hands on. She felt nauseous just thinking about Husk but now she faced marauders, and just what the hell were Brutes? Korgan mutans with Turian's faces? She didn't dare think of the possibilities.  
But as she felt herself fall deeper and deeper into that pit of despare. She saw something out of the corner of her eye, her glass that she had set on the table was now reflecting the light directly into her picture of Liara.  
That photographe had been the only thing that keeped her going back when they were after the collectors.  
Doctor T'Soni, the shadowbroker, her crew member and most importantly her bondmate. God how she had forgotten how good it was to see her in the flesh, how she had longed to take her in her arms, smell her scent and just feel her body against hers.  
She was the light in her life, her reason to live. And for her she will keep this fight, she will live just to see her smile one more time. Beside she does want to see little blue kids running around!

It wasn't until a couple of hours later when Garrus went to check with Liara if she had seen any of the Shepards that they both found the Commanders asleep on the couch, next to them an empty bottle of wine. They couldn't help but smile, Liara helping a half asleep Sheila on her bed and tucking her in. She herself could also use some shut eye.  
Garrus had taken this as a sign to get his Shepard and himself out of the way. Gathering her in his arms, this rash vanguard so small in his arms. Not wanting to wake her up he carefully exited the cabin toward her own while humming what sounded like a lullaby, his subharmonics soothing the woman.

The war was upon all of them, there was no denying that but if they could get even the tiniest moments with the people they cared about, it was all worth it.


End file.
